


untouched

by golddaggers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Romance, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golddaggers/pseuds/golddaggers
Summary: falling for him felt as easy as breathing, but could she really handle the burden of being in love with the most powerful werewolf in the world?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> might wanna listen to blue jeans (the original version or the one sang by sofia karlberg)

The incredibly warm, summer day was nearing its end, pink clouds enveloping a descending sun now so close to kissing the horizon, when the peacefulness of a huge property, far from the city, the home of the most powerful, elite-like pack of werewolves of California, was broken by suffering screams. Ones that showed nothing but fear, that would scratch the very soul of any person listening to them - like a puppy dog cry.

After so many years of being tossed around like she wasn’t worth a penny, coming from a poor family made sure she had a series of setbacks throughout her life, she should be prepared to this day, when higher ranked werewolves would decide to take a claim of her. The worst of it was that she couldn’t do anything but comply, her legs showing no strength whatsoever to run from those two men. Slip away from their dirty grip. Her only hope was that someone would show up and take pity on her.

Highly unlikable, she thought bitterly, sobbing and complaining when one pulled her hair back, exposing her neck. A shiver crawled her skin, her insides twisting in utter fear. Only Alphas could take claim of an Omega like her, only them could bury their teeth deep into the soft nub on her neck - their awful smells, however, revealed they weren’t it. Nonetheless, no Alpha would take interest in an Omega that had been bitten by a Beta. They were scorned.

“Please.” She whimpered, two distinct laughs being heard. “Don’t do this.”

There was a sour taste in the back of her mouth, a sense of guilt washing over her. If she had just stayed at home none of this would have happened. These men wouldn’t have preyed on her and brought her to be- Ugh. She didn’t want to think about it, tears staining her cheeks continuously, head growing heavier and aching like there was no tomorrow.

They had shoved her inside a van, one driving and the other making sure she was well-behaved in the back. Blood dripped down her face along with the tears, a stinging cut just below her eyebrow. Her body was in no better shape, her ankle hurt like she had sprained it, arms tingling due to the strength they used to bend her to their will. Anyone who saw her in that state would never recognise her as the same sweet girl who would bring flowers to the elderly or feed the homeless.

A spark of courageousness shot through her, who squirmed under the taller man’s touch, finally fighting to break free. The one in front of her had his deep, honey brown eyes pierced on the girl, a malicious, wicked grin that made even the tiniest muscle on her body tremble in a dread she could never fathom feeling before. Her mother taught her when her body began to develop, she couldn’t be more than twelve years old at the time, that men would see her as an easy way to relieve some tension and that not always she’d enjoy that.

“Oh Louis, look at that, puppy is a tough one.” The one gripping her from behind, her wrists tied together with a tight rope, said, tightening his touch around her arms, squeezing so tightly she yelled in pain. “You are an insignificant little thing, don’t you know that by now?”

“You don’t have to do this.” She struggled to voice, shaking. Her tone was pleading. “I won’t tell anyone, just let me go. Please.”

“And who would care about you, puppy?” Now it was the one in front of her who had spoken, a long, skinny finger running down her neck, puncturing a hole on her skin with his sharp nail. “Don’t you know that your only purpose is to be fucked? Mounted by strong men and carry more pups than your belly withstand to make sure our species go further?”

“Please…” It was a hopeless, pathetic weep. “I-I haven’t done anything. I’m not even on Heat.”

“We need to get over with this, Johnny.” Louis’ tone was stern, ignoring the girl altogether. “If our boss catches us here, he’ll have our heads.”

Using nothing but a rough pull, she was thrown on the ground, howling in agony. Were the people inside the house deaf to what was happening to her? Didn’t they care at all? It was obvious she had no worth to those rich, snotty people, still, she didn’t take them for the cruel type. Apparently, she was wrong because no one was coming for her. Nobody would save her.

The Johnny guy sat down on her hips, his weight nearly crushing her bones, and ripped off the soft fabric of the shirt she was wearing, letting out a disappointed smack of lips when he caught the sight of her beige bralette. That didn’t stop him from kneading her breasts, squishing them with much more vehemence that it was necessary.

Louis crouched forward, holding her arms down while Johnny slid down to take off her jeans. In that second, despite not having any spiritual beliefs, she prayed for God to help her. Prayed that they wouldn’t abuse her in such way. She wasn’t deserving of it. She wasn’t a saint, but she was a good person. A devoting daughter. Her father would never forgive her for letting herself be kidnapped and… The word of what they were doing to her would never creep into her mind without bringing a pained quiver.

“Why me?” She questioned, more to herself than to the men above her, noticing the sand prickle her back, thighs, feet, pretty much every bit of her body when she was fully exposed to them.

“You smell real fucking good, Omega.” Johnny murmured, milliseconds before being thrown away off of her.

She looked up confused as to who had been responsible for finally releasing her from that torment. The girl felt delicate, skinny arms wrap her in a motherly hug while a woman whispered that everything was going to be okay now, that they were going to take care of her and she shouldn’t worry. Loud growls startled her, who shrunk into the woman’s embrace - Unaware to her, Natasha Romanoff had been in her shoes before, so she knew how fragile it could make women feel to be in such state and she was happy both her and her boss had gotten there to help that poor Omega.

Whoever was up there in Heaven, the girl thanked for sending those people to her aid. Out of pure concern, Natasha propped her up, noticing a limp while they walked inside the huge mansion stacked in the middle of the property she had been forced inside, leaving behind the chaos. Once the fight was out of her sight, she felt a little bit better, suddenly calmer as a sense of peace hugged her. It had to be that beautiful woman, the one with bright red curls and a nice, welcoming smile. She had to be exuding calming pheromones to help her through the fear she was reeking off. 

Meanwhile, Natasha guided her through the house, the girl’s senses were floating back and forth, which rendered her completely to that stranger, although she sensed that particular woman wouldn’t hurt her at all. It was only when she was sat at a nice couch, the leather feeling particularly good under the flesh of her thighs, that she came back to herself, sight, smell, taste… The red hair let off a strong azaleas and orchids odour, a perfect mix of them. It felt nice as she inhaled her scent deeply.

“Hey, you.” She smiled. “I’m Natasha, by the way. How are you called?”

She mumbles her name unsure, unexpectedly acknowledging what had happened to her in the last hour. From her kidnap to her being rescued. It was an experience that forever would be tied to her brain.

“Alright. Would you like some tea? Or maybe water? I’m going to get you some clean clothes in a bit.”

“Don’t-” Her voice shakes, dying out after. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“I won’t.” Natasha puts a strand of her hair behind her ear, the trembling of that poor thing’s hands not going unnoticed. “Your safe here, feisty one.”

“I’m not feisty at all.” Face dropping to her chest, she feels the most vulnerable she’s felt her whole life. “It’s my fault. I let those guys-”

“Don’t say that. It’s not ever your fault, darling.” Cutting you off, Romanoff is serious when glaring at you. “I’ll wait until my Boss comes around. He’ll protect you while I’m gone, okay?”

“Please, no. I-I, I don’t feel safe, what if he too thinks I’m just a toy to-”

“Natasha?” A deep, masculine voice calls one of her saviour’s out, his tall, imponent frame causing her to shift uncomfortably, shoulders recoiling. “Is she okay?”

“Hmm, she just needs a shower and clothes.” The woman replies, hand warm against her cheek. “Care to watch her while I fetch her some tea?”

“Yes, of course. Is she okay with my presence though? It can’t be easy to be around males after something like that.”

“She’ll be fine as long as you keep your distance, Boss.”

At first, she feels a nagging sensation at the pit of her stomach when he walked inside, the long, blond hair falling in dishevelled locks on his face, which was also covered by a thick layer of hair, a beard that imposed respect. His blue eyes caught her attention too, the sympathy in them brings out a comforting sensation. Still, what steals all of her focus is his scent. It’s like fresh green leaves moist in the garden, petrichor, morning dew, thunder, lightnings… That alpha smelt like a thunderstorm.

“You smell good.” She suddenly says, unable to hold herself back, not quite perceiving why her inhibitors were so low. Normally, she was a pool of quietness, never speaking unless she was spoken to, the only exception being when she was around the elderly women she usually took care. 

He chuckles, taken aback by her bluntness.

“You smell good too, little wolf.”

The nickname warms her up, his presence making her feel free and careless. She knew he was probably doing the same as Natasha, providing her with fresh calm pheromones. In the back of her mind, she took back what she had thought, that they weren’t nice people. In her entire life, she had never had anyone who nurtured her like that. It was refreshing to be treated decently.

Wearily approaching her, he stood at a certain distance, but close enough for her to be staggered by his size. He was big, shoulders broad enough to fit a small child on top of them, his biceps and thighs also very much thick. Even his feet had a size that possibly made hard to find shoes. She doubted ever seeing someone as enormous as him before.

“Can I…?” She nods briefly and feels his weight push down the cushions of the couch. He stares at his large fingers for a while before raising his gaze at her. “Are you cold?”

“A little bit, yes.” There’s a hint of bashfulness when she answers, it’s shrugged off quickly when he strips from his large jacket and drapes it around her shoulders. In doing so, he sees himself forced to picture anything to block the sight of her nudity.

Something about wearing his clothes triggered her, his fragrance filling her up, it was so overwhelming she had to close her eyes, enjoying the euphoria it provided. She wasn’t sure as to why that particular smell came so strong on her, like a shot of whiskey, burning down her nostrils.

“What happened to you, little wolf?” Thor questions, after sitting back again beside her.

“I-I…” The stuttering makes him regret asking about it. His emotions are easily caught by her, his scent changing slightly. “It’s okay. They… They grabbed me when I was walking home, pushed me inside a car and brought me here. I couldn’t… I couldn’t move, I swear.”

“I believe you.” Kindness and understanding drip from his voice. He has to refrain the urge to wrap you in a soothing hug, your fear stench is bothering him more than it should. “Have you ever encountered them before?”

“No, never. I don’t really know anybody around, I’ve arrived only a couple of weeks ago.” Tears stream down again as another wave of guilt hits her. “I should have just stayed home. It’s my fault and I’ve brought issues to your pack, I’m really really sorry-”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

He’s just inches away from her and, although she should feel frightened, she allows him. Being around that strange man it’s plain nice and easy, like walking or speaking. Thor has a pinching curiosity flooding his brain as he inhales this Omega’s scent, which gets him high and, once more, he finds him holding back the will to hold her. It awfully weird how his instincts just tell him to take care of that girl.

“Are you feeling any better?”

Natasha’s voice snaps the both of them out of their frenzies, both splitting like a bolt of electricity imploded on the couch. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the red hair, who quirks a brow at her superior. He knows he can’t be involved with anyone, not now when they were so close to a war, it would be unfair to him and anyone in the middle.

“Yes, thanks.” The red hair puts a cup of tea between the Omega’s hand, to which she gains yet another praise of appreciation. 

“Hmm, that’s good, little wolf.” Thor mumbles reassuring. “Make sure she is well settled, okay, Natasha? And give her some food too.”

“Yeah, sure, Boss.” 

He turns to the door, ready to leave, until he hears a hesitant breath, her scent stinking of doubt. Fuck. Since when do Omegas out of Heat affect him so much? Right that second, all Thor wanted to do was rub his face on her smooth neck, teeth the soft nub he noticed unmarked and make her his. Wipe out this awful arousal that got uncomfortable inside his pants.

“Wait.” It’s barely a whisper. “You never told me your name, Alpha.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Swallowing thickly, not wanting to reveal the extent of his intoxication by her, he turns his head only. Catching the puzzling glare Natasha gives at him. “It’s Thor.”

“Okay.” She smiles shyly. “Thank you, Thor.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome, little wolf.”

And as he leaves the living room, his only thought is that he has to find out so much more about this little wolf.


	2. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long enough to write this one, but i'm actually glad i pulled through it. hope it's good? lemme know!
> 
> the song to this chapter is i wanna be yours by arctic monkeys

The night went by incredibly sweaty and hot, she flipped under the thick sheets, trying to find a better way to sleep. Nonetheless, her mind could only spin around thoughts inspired by that Alpha. Around Thor. She was curious about him, about that thunderstorm smell that made her feel like he's home. Like he’s that childhood place she'd go to hide from the rain.

As soon as the sun sneaks through a rift in the curtains, she stands up, deciding it was useless to dwell much into it. This feeling… It was hormonal, the normal reaction of an Omega towards an Alpha, nature making sure the species would continue. That was it, she pleads with herself.

Shrugging off the navy blue t-shirt she had slept in and the pair of underwear, the girl walked to the small bathroom of the quite big room Natasha had settled her in. It had a full sized bed in middle, its purple sheets, which were reeking off of lavender, messily sprawled all around it, two nightstands by each side, one even had an antique candlestick on, scented candles slowly melting. There was also a small couch by the large windows, framed by carmine curtains. Overall, it sort of reminded her of what a royal bedroom should look like.

The bathroom, however, was simpler. A white, porcelain tub on one corner, the toilet facing it while the sink stood on its left. Under, a nice cabinet, which was the first place she looked for soap and shampoo. A good shower to finally clean herself from the dust that stained her cheeks still. Possibly other bits of her body as well. Regardless of still being early in the evening, as soon as she was established, the girl quickly dozed off, sleeping so soundly and for so many hours that when she woke up, between yaws, she found a tray filled with food on her nightstand to dine.

She sighed, wondering who had been on her room in the middle of the night, despite being perfectly able to feel the faint thunderstorm scent still pungent in the air. There's no way he would have bothered to bring her food personally. Perhaps her nose was lying, still high on that intoxicating odour.

At last, she grabbed everything she needed, a little bit excited to find a razor blade as well. It had been a while she was granted all those luxuries, her poor heritage almost screaming for her not to abuse their hospitality. Honestly, she couldn’t believe her own luck that they hadn’t thrown her out in the spot.

While the water warmed up, she rubbed the soap on her calves, running the blade up to remove the body hair, banging the razor against the tub's surface to properly clean it. With shaved legs, she tasted the water using her feet, groaning when feeling it so warm and delicious, slipping under easily. Her body floats for a minute, in torpor. It was so relaxing she even forgot there was life outside.

After she thanked the heavens again for all that kindness, the woman went on with her shaving, peeling off the hair under her armpits. In the meanwhile, her mind swirled into unsettling thoughts, questioning the reasons why they haven't told her to go away yet. Yes, werewolves are really into all that "you are one of us" thing, but she didn't belong to that pack. She didn't belong anywhere if she was entirely honest.

With the razor lying on the flat surface next to her, the girl went under the water, drenching all of her hair at once. A shower head would be way more effective, but since there was none, not that she was complaining, she'd have to work things out the way they were. Applying a little bit of shampoo on her scalp, she began rubbing, trying to untangle while doing so.

A minute or two in, she dove back inside the tub, trying to take all the white foam. It would take a while to completely rinse it off, though. Groaning in frustration, she allowed her body to float for a while again, going up with a head heavy from the soaked hair. There was a moment of silence, her bottom lip resting between her teeth as she stared at the razor and the spot between her legs, realising she was down one region.

Finally, ignoring altogether the splashing water when she moved, the girl sat on one of the bathtub edges, spreading her legs and gripping the razor blade. Something roared inside her, her brain shooting images of a certain Alpha bent forward, those pink lips swollen from kissing- If it ever came to that, she wanted him to be pleased with what he’d find underneath her clothes.

“Don’t be stupid”, she scolded herself. Not that she was ugly or anything, she was actually kind of nice looking, but that man? She was convinced that if those myth gods from the tales her mother told her as an infant, he would be one of them, with that blond hair and blue eyes, a body so muscular and thick. From all of his features, what intrigued her the most, however, was his scent, the way it undid all worries and broke down all of her guards, it was all new. She’d never felt anything like it.

Of course, in the past, she had come close to many Alphas, one, in the matter, came really close to claiming her. She couldn’t be any older than fifteen when her father tried to ship her off into a marriage with a mid-thirties man. He had mean eyes, his smell annoyed her to the bone. Purely out of luck, her mother was able to intervene, otherwise, she’d be forever stuck to a man she didn’t love. Oh, how she missed her mother.

A small pile of hair puddled where she gently tapped with the razor to remove the excess. It was almost done. Once she finished showering, she would go look for Natasha to ask if there was anything she could do in that house, cleaning, cooking, taking care of animals or the kids. Anything. It was the payment for all the niceness they had given her. It was the least she could do.

As she was about to strip the last part, a noise came from the room, someone fumbling with the knob. The girl slipped into the tub, the razor opening a fairly big cut on her inner thigh, blood gushing while water flooded the tiled floor. Ugh. For a werewolf, she lacked the steadiness and grace of one.

“Little wolf, are you okay?” Thor’s voice filled the room, concern dripping from it. “I can smell blood.”

“I-I, uh-” The bathroom door was flung open, electric blue irises scanning her thoroughly. “-I was taking a shower and, well, I am okay. Don’t worry. I mean, not that you are worried.”

“Where are you bleeding from?” He asked, wearily looking away, once he realised how very much naked she was.

“My thigh.” It was so low, she thought he’d miss it. Apparently, he didn’t, his features relaxing as he knelt in the same cabinet she took the things to shower, an aid kit between his hands.

“Get out of there so I can help you.” The demanding tone of his voice almost made her comply without question, though the bashfulness got the best of her. “What is the matter, little wolf?”

“You… You don’t have to do this. I mean, it’s really just a small cut and I’m, well, naked. I’m sure you have seen plenty of naked women, but you haven’t seen me naked, so-” Her rambling urged a chuckle out of him, Thor leaning against the wall as he inspected the mess she’d made. “What is it?”

“You’re adorable.” It made her insides twist, a low gasp slipping. “Come out, little wolf. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. Gimme' a minute? I'm almost over. Promise."

"I'll be waiting outside."

After a short nod, she was left alone, slightly dizzy from the heady, intoxicating scent he had left all around the bathroom. It had even her oblivious shame that he had seen her without any clothes on fade away.

Head thrown back, she did her best to speed things along, finally finishing the bath, feeling very refreshed. It was good to have warm water for once. Wrapped around a towel, she marched back into the room, finding Thor on the grey upholstered storage bench. It had totally passed through her senses she'd forgotten to make her bed. By now he was probably thinking that she couldn’t clean up after herself.

"I take you're well settled?"

"Very much, thank you." Struggling to get air into her lungs, she spots the clothes folded and placed on her bed, going over to snatch them. "I, um, I have absolutely no way to pay you back for all of this. I can work for you if you please. There must be something for me to do-"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't accept that." Thor exhales deeply. "Natasha said I shouldn't come over here because you might feel uncomfortable."

If it was anybody else, she probably would. Her efforts to push the memories from yesterday to the depths of her mind were consuming much of her energy so she wouldn't be able to deal with other people so early in the morning. Except him. His presence made her feel at ease, it helped her rather than get in the way.

Her suddenly relaxation doesn’t go unnoticed, a minimum smirk pulling the right corner of his lip up. She gives her back to him, slipping on the set of knickers, loose cotton grey shorts and a mush-green tank top. The lack of a bra made her feel somewhat exposed, but she wouldn't wear the clothes from the day before again. Not ever.

"But I don't make you uncomfortable, do I?" There was a slight urgency underneath his voice. "I can ask her to have this conversation with you if you think it's better."

"No. You are fine." She sat beside him, shoulders grazing lightly. "I'm sorry for the mess."

"Not a problem, little wolf. Sorry for what happened yesterday."

She shrugs.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be out, so that's on me."

"No, it's not your fault," Thor states eyes widen. There's sympathy swimming on that blue sea. "They have been dealt with, so you don't have to worry."

"Are they…?" The words die out on her mouth.

"Dead? No. But they won't be bothering you or any other Omegas."

"That's good, I guess."

She looks away, focusing on one yellow spot on the white wall, trying her best to refrain the compulsion to plop down on his lap and bury her nose into the crook of his neck, taking all of that petrichor, all of that wet green leaves, all of that thunderstorm. Ever since she could remember, she adored them, the rippling of thunders and bolts of lightning in the sky, so it seemed a little ironic that his scent became her favourite. It was the best she caught, the one that affected her the most.

Throughout the years, she found herself smitten by men, by Alphas. She was still relatively young, so there weren’t many as one might think, but not one of them got to her like Thor. And she didn’t even harbour feelings for him. The girl cursed her own biology for that, concluding that her Heat might be closer than she calculated it to be. That was the only obvious explanation for this sudden spark.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she allowed his taste to swirl carefree across her taste buds, her mind spinning. It was strong. Strong enough to make her dizzy. Her inhibitors pitching low and making her throw her head back, wondering if he was purposely making you feel like that or if it was out of his control. Wondering if he felt the same. If he felt hot. Bothered.

“Thor.” She whimpers, lowly. “I-I…”

“Sorry, little wolf. Just trying to make you feel calm.”

“I’m thankful, but I-I… I won’t…”

Her chest rises and falls in a frantic pace, the girl struggling to breathe normally. It felt like she had run a marathon, sweat hoarding at her hairline. She had no idea when or how things escalated so quickly, still, the will to straddle him, feel the stiffness within his jeans trousers, was way past a will, but become a bruising need.

“I should go.” Thor mumbles, pupils were blown out, a predator gleam beneath the thin blue lines around the black. “We can talk later.”

“N-no… I just need a minute.”

He pulls back for an instant, giving her the space needed and lifting the spell his scent placed on her. The girl pressed her thighs together, clawing the skin of her forearms to focus on reality rather than the bubble suddenly created between them. She couldn’t let it control her, no matter how good he was to her, she needed to pull through the craving.

She gazes up at him, finding the tall figure resting his back against the wall, near the room’s door. The blue of his t-shirt enveloping what she knew were strong muscles caught her eye, it was a point of focus to bring her senses back.

It was scary as hell to feel like this. So out of control.

“I’m really sorry, little wolf.”

“It’s fine, I’m just not used to it. Not this strong.” The smile on his lips is apologetic, blue irises bleeding through the black of the pupils. "What did you want to talk?"

"Your stay." She agrees with a head movement. "Do you have somewhere to go? You're not bitten, but do you have a family?"

"I, well, I live alone. In a tiny room in the city, which I pay off by working at a nursing home. It's a horrible job, but at least I earn enough to survive and the ladies are fairly nice. You don't want to know this stuff, I know. Okay, I'll just stay quiet now."

A bright smile reveals his white, straight teeth underneath. Her breath falters for a split second, forcing her to look away.

"It's okay, you can talk as much as you like."

"No, my father says men don't want to listen to women wailing." It's a shameful whisper, her brain reprimanding herself for being so chatty. From the corner of her eye, she catches Thor shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. You are not wailing and I am willing to hear you talk." Kneeling, he puts a strand of hair behind her ear, using his index and thumb to grip her chin and make her look up at him. He's lost on those sweet, innocent eyes. "Do you want to stay, little wolf? I will take care of you if want me to."

"You're not…?" She doesn't need to specify for him to understand what she's asking.

"No. I'm not bonded to anyone, but it wouldn't matter. I want to care for you."

The impulse to touch him strikes again, only this time she doesn't fight back, her hand cupping his cheek, the nicely trimmed beard scraping the skin as she rubbed. Thor leans into her caress, rumbling as he does so. She had soft, delicate hands that make filthy thoughts come up to his head, which he had to brush it off before things got out of hand again.

It was true. He wanted to take care of her, his insides were pushing him into taking the responsibility, even though he had met her not much more than twenty-four hours. She just had those puppy eyes that nearly forced him to engulf her in his arms to protect that little wolf from all harm.

"What's your decision, little wolf?" He brings her knuckles to his lips, kissing them lightly and respectfully. "You can go back to your family and to your beloved ones. This is not a prison."

"I know." A low purring sound slips from her as she leans in to press her cheek against his neck. "I want to stay. I don't have anyone else either way. But I’m okay doing work, seriously, I don’t want to feel as if I am taking advantage of your hospitality."

"Hmm, you're not, but you can do whatever you please." It comes out in a harsh gasp, his raspy voice even deeper. "You'll be busy either way. Natasha will come by later to get you ready for your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"You need to learn how to take care of yourself." His tone shifts to something more austere, blue eyes burning her alive. "This pack… I am supposed to watch out for the others, each wolf that swings around."

"Does that mean you are a supreme Alpha?" The realisation that she was in front of the highest class of the werewolf hierarchy sends a fearful chill down her spine. "My mother told me about them when I was a little girl."

Thor snickers at the image of a tiny child with ponytails listening to bedtime stories about wolves. The sense of protection tightens inside him, a strong force washing him entirely. This girl lacked so much in her life it made him guilty he hadn't found her sooner.

"Yes, I am. Been since my father's demise." His voice gets lower when mentioning his father, only to shrug it off and gaze down, sinking into her neck, arms unexpectedly around her waistline. "You smell pretty good."

A soft whimper pushes through as she tangles her fingers in his blond hair, finding out it was even better and smoother than she thought. Carefully, she puts her own arms around the broad shoulders, diving into the hug. It felt good. She, in one of the rarest moments of her life, felt safe.

There was this humming sound coming from his chest as his nose trailed up her neck, taking in her scent, feeling himself get drunk in it. His mind fought to get control back but it couldn't, not when the instincts were this strong. The bud just at the crook of her neck called him out again, how he wanted to bite it.

"Um-" She whispers unsure. "-Thor,"

"Yes?"

"I think someone's coming." With her nose in the air, she recognised the azaleas odour quickly. "Natasha."

"Good nose, little wolf." There's a lingering when he kisses her cheek. "You'll stay then?"

"I will."

Not a little after he reluctantly releases the wrap on her, a gorgeous red haired woman walked inside, carrying a tray with much more food than she had had in a week, which was saying a lot, considering she barely had enough to pay for rent.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow, glaring up from the newest pack addition to her Alpha, wondering to herself how she'd clean up his mess this time. Not that he was much of a womaniser, but he also wasn't the settle down sort of man, which was why she was always comforting the Omegas that fell for him.

Dammit.

"Didn't know you were here, Boss."

"Just checking in with her, Natasha." Thor towers her, one large hand on her shoulder. "She's staying with us after all."

"That's good, Feisty." She winks at the girl still sat on the upholstered storage bench, who smiles shyly, gazing down. "I could've done that for you, you know."

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to her myself." His shoulders drop. "Get her to meet everybody else and be sure to start training her."

"Train her? You don't seriously think she's got in her to be a fighter, do you?" Natasha's astonishing green eyes were wide. "She's sweet and innocent, Boss, she should be taking care of our children, not in the field, fighting."

"Do as I tell you to do." It comes out so harshly, Romanoff shrinks a little, all of her instincts telling her to bow to her superior when her mind screams to shove a punch on that stupid bloody jaw of his. "I need to go to the city, duty calls. I'll be back for dinner."

"Sure thing, Boss."

As soon as he leaves the room, Natasha huffs, placing the tray on the left nightstand. The other woman had stayed quiet, simply observing them discuss, the pair had such a silent intimacy when talking she could guess they were lovers at some point. Despite knowing it was crazy, everything about the last day was, she felt herself a little jealous.

Smacking her lips, she stood up, going over to pick up an apple, Natasha still watching her, analysing and thinking how she could turn that girl into a warrior. Thor was crazy. Really, completely insane.

"Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Sure, Ms Natasha."

"Call me Nat, Feisty." With an eye roll, she chuckles. "Don't get involved with Thor."

"Are you two…?"

"No!" There's a burst of laughter all of a sudden. "I'd never… I have my eyes on somebody else."

"Oh."

"What I'm saying is he's a complicated man and I don't want you to get hurt."

Of course. The thrilling that was still pumping across her veins started to die out, his presence no longer speeding up the adrenaline production, her mind snapping back into place, clawing its way back from the pit it had been thrown inside when that thunderstorm walked inside her room.

"Sure. I see."

"Now finish eating and come with me, we have got a lot to do today."

\--

The mansion was far prettier than she remembered it to be from what she saw the day before. It had many rooms, most of them already occupied by the house wolves of all kinds, Alphas, Betas, Omegas… Natasha explained to her that it was Thor’s responsibility to watch out for them, the less favoured, the packless ones, to nurture them as long as they needed it. Some left after a couple of months, others after a few years, but there were always some who stayed. Like herself.

It was a lovely morning outside, the sun bathing every living thing. From the tall trees, wildflowers and chirping birds to the moist soil. A summer day indeed, her senses vibrating to the good energy. She enjoyed those the most, especially as a kid, when she could watch the white clouds take different shapes in the blue, clear sky whilst her skin tingled to the radiating heat coming from above.

Circling the house, there was a quite nice backyard, where a couple of people were exercising. Some were doing laps across the green field, some were wrestling in a corner and the rest was just enjoying the good day, sitting in picnic towels to chat. They lived so peacefully in there she couldn’t fathom how could some leave that place.

“Hey, Nat.” One tall, blond man jogged towards the two. “Who’s this one?”

“This is Steve, Feisty,” Natasha says, smiling. “She came here yesterday, the Johnny and Louis situation.” The name of her assaulters makes the girl sway in her steps, suddenly nervous, which doesn’t go unnoticed. “Oh, sweetie, don’t worry, really. Those guys, they didn’t really belong to our pack, they were just doing business for Thor, low-class soldiers.”

“It’s fine.” The woman whispers, still adjusting to the place where she can actually vocalise what she feels. “It’s not your fault, anyway.”

“She looks sweeter than feisty, Nat.” Steve smiles comforting, sustaining the distance to make sure she would calm down and changing the subject. “But I suppose you see it in her.”

“He wants to make her a fighter.” She trails off, not bothering to specify whom she was talking about, Steve already knew, apparently. “Wants the whole training.”

His blue eyes shift between the two, taking a moment to scan the new girl. Much like Natasha, Steve seemed to think she also couldn’t be a warrior, which was starting to make her uncertain. Perhaps they were right. Maybe she didn’t have it in her to be a fighter... But she wanted to learn. She wanted to be able to defend herself so those filthy men couldn’t lay a hand on her ever again.

Of course, she didn’t dare to say something, keeping her eyes down meticulously.

“But has he asked her if she wants to?”

“I do.” It was soft, low sound. “I want to learn.”

“Okay, maybe she is feisty after all.” There’s a bright, beautiful smile on his kind face. “Do you want me to teach her, Nat?”

“On Thursdays, I suppose.” Nat sighs. “You know it’s the day he ships me off to hunt. The others, I’ll be with her. I think it’s best if she sticks with me for now.”

“Alright.” Her ears warm up when he looks at her again, she can catch the Alpha scent reeking from him. Not like Thor’s at all. He was more like old parchments and ink, a fresh new book and, oddly, Tulips. It wasn’t usual for Alphas to have a flowery odour. “It was nice to meet you, Feisty.”

She nods, sheepishly snickering at him before following Natasha through the people, whom the red hair made sure to introduce to her. The slender, gracious girl in the picnic towel was Wanda, she was a lovely Beta who looked out for the much younger children, the newborns Morgan and Harley were her new concern, although they were the sweetest babies. Their heads smelt like powder and apples.

With a little bit of effort, Natasha got her moving, if it was up to her, she’d stay there the whole afternoon rubbing her nose on those little, soft heads. Despite being an Omega, meaning she knew she was born to be a mother, the desire was never really strong on her. Perhaps it was the fact she never found an Alpha that brought such desires within her.

The path was not over yet, so they kept walking, finding three of the most different men amidst themselves. Bucky was tall, handsome and smelt rough. Like he could single-handed curl a whole human body into a ball and toss it around like a basketball. Tony was shorter, a greyish beard covering his slim cheeks. A little weird, she thought, but he looked nice, his hands were warm when they shook hers. He also radiates confidence. Bruce was the last to be introduced. Opposed to Tony, he had a nervousness going on. It was so strong her nose crinkled to the smell.

Natasha spoke briefly with them, giving them tasks, for what she could perceive. That woman should be the supreme Alpha’s right hand in ruling that place. Thor should really trust her, the girl presumes, to entitle her with so many responsibilities. She could see why, nonetheless - Natasha was strong, her presence alone imposes respect to anyone who looks at her, the way her chin is always up and shoulders always squared, no one would dare to cross her.

A couple minutes later, they stopped in front of a closed metal door, to which the red hair promptly opened with a small key that was tucked under her belt. The room behind was astonishingly nice, a large mirror covering the front wall, a fading grey ground with two sets of orange mats precisely apart and a few heavy sandbags in one corner.

While the girl was still in awe, absorbing the new surroundings, Natasha kicked off her shoes and the sweatshirt she had on, getting comfortable to practice. She’d start with focus, some light yoga classes to bring out the awareness and sense, also to warm up the muscles. Perhaps then she’d show her how to throw a powerful punch. Kicks would be nice as well.

The red hair went over stealthily towards the girl, both hands on her shoulders, correcting her stance, which got Feisty startled, her body jerking forward in fear. There was a soft laugh as she spun around to meet the green-eyed gaze from behind.

“Lesson number one? Never let your guard down.”

“Duly noted.”

“The key to being a good fighter is to be aware, Feisty.” It’s a fast movement and before she can tell, Nat pushes her to the ground, resting above her while pinning her hands up above her head. “Each flinch counts to save your life on the field.”

Squirming, she tries to break free, something that proves to be useless because the woman knows how to use her weight to keep her grounded, restrained. It is only when a low, frustrated grunt slips past Feisty’s lips that Romanoff lets her go, coming off of her to a sitting position, gently asking her to do the same, obtaining a religious result from the girl’s instinct to obey.

“Close your eyes.” Joining their hands, Nat watches her lids fall shut, chin still up, a flawless position. “Good. Now tell me. What do you hear?”

There’s a minor hesitation as the girl focuses on what her ears are telling.

“Fighting. There are two men panting, one is more injured because his breath is faltering.” Perhaps teaching her wouldn’t be as hard as she thought, Natasha’s mind wanders. “There are three kids running, one is heavier than the others because the footsteps sound harsher on the mud. Tony is complaining about the sweat and scolding Bruce for not bringing water.”

“Okay. Nice, Feisty. Good ear.” The girl opens her eyes to find her trainer’s features filled with satisfaction. “I’ll need you to focus on your breathing, forget the other sounds, pin yourself to this place, to the lift and fall of your belly. You can close your eyes if you want.”

It was a nice, comforting thing to do. Despite doing heavy work, Nat’s hands were smooth, so she chose to focus on that and the sound of the inflating of her own chest and how the air seeped through her nostrils so loudly. An awareness of her space began growing as the breath deepened, muscles stretching on her back, legs strong to keep her in place.

All the noise went mute, the ones in the room conquering her mind entirely. It also gave room for her to deliberate on how much her life changed in the past twenty-four hours, one day she was sleeping on a thin bed, barely enough to sustain her weight, and the other she was in a mansion, being nourished and welcomed by those wolves who didn’t even know her.

Before she could even settle to what was happening, Natasha lurched at her, dropping her to the ground once more, palm strongly against her sternum. It was a swift, gracious movement, one that many soldiers lacked, possibly giving the upper hand to her in a confrontation. Feisty groans, cursing herself for being distracted.

“I’m sorry.” An apologetic whimper comes through, whinier than it was intended to be. “It’s just so much to take in.”

“I know.” She’s gentle when she answers. “Being good at this doesn’t come naturally.” 

“I sure hope it doesn’t.” The joke is greeted with a laugh, Natasha rolling to the right and coming to a sitting position beside her, legs curled so she could hug them tight, cheek pressed on her knee. Her green eyes were nearly liquid. “Who taught you?”

“No one important."

“Do you think I can do it?”

“You can do whatever you want, Feisty.” 

“No,” Shaking her head, she toughens her glare, wishing to know her thoughts. “Do you think I can be good at this?”

A wave of guilt washes over the red hair, she never meant to bring such insecurity into that girl. When she questioned her boss as to why he wanted her to be a warrior, it was more in a protective way rather than a diminishing one.

“With training, yes. Of course.” She swallows hard, suddenly serious. “But really, do you want this? Do you want to fight?"

“I want to.” It’s a shy sigh. “I want to be able to stand up for myself, to not let people bully me or treat me like I'm nothing."

"It's not going to be easy, Feisty. You need to seriously commit."

"Ms Natasha-" There's a scowl on that gorgeous face. "-Nat," They giggle together. "I don’t have anywhere else to be. Don’t have any family, never really belonged to a pack. Committing to this place won’t really be hard.”

“How did you end up here? In this town, I mean.”

There is a silent juncture as she thought of the reasons that actually brought her to that city in particular. Honestly, it had been a random place, anywhere would be good as long as her father was far away from her. With her mum’s demise, she knew for sure that he would finally ship her off into the hands of a horrible old Alpha. So she ran, in the middle of a stormy night, clothes soaking wet when she walked inside the bus, not enough money in her pocket to last an entire week.

A tear streamed down, followed by many others. The bitter memories flooding and bringing out the emotions she fought hard every day to keep buried.

“You don’t have to talk about it, Feisty.” Nat nudges her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. “I was just curious.”

“It’s fine, Nat, really, I just don’t feel comfortable yet to talk about it.” There’s understanding infused in the green of her eyes. “Can we go back to training?”

“Absolutely. Let’s work on your posture.”

She frowns, unsure of what she means. Up until now, she thought there was nothing wrong with it. Romanoff smiles, stretching her hand to guide her so they could stand in the middle of one of the mats, then swivelling around so she could be behind her, one hand over her tummy and the other between her shoulder blades.

“It’s really important to know where you stand and have some balance,” Nat explains. “That has a lot to do with your posture.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. You need to realise the weight of your body and shift it into your favour, so when you’re punching or kicking someone, you don’t end up with broken bones or distended muscles.” Her breath fans over the nape of Feisty’s neck. “Inhale. Exhale. Deeply.”

More breathing cycles and she starts to realise the energy flowing inside her, the weight each of her limbs represent. No doubt as to why Thor trusts her. Natasha really knows what she’s doing, what she’s teaching. Sure, there is still a long path ahead for her to become somewhat good at it, though she had a feeling that being mentored by Nat would certainly speed things up.

“Curl your hands into fists. That’s it.” Velvet hands instruct her arms to take the correct place, one slightly higher than the other, both beneath her chin. "Bend your knees." A delicate pressure from her own makes the girl bend. "Good. Hold for a moment."

Twitching on the muscles of her thighs makes her sway, Natasha going back behind her to ground her into place. It takes a while before she can do that alone, but as soon as she can, her trainer commands her to throw her first punch, the air whooshing as she does so. "Again". Another. And another. She kept punching the air until the Nat looked pleased with the precision.

Then, after a short break for a sip of water, it was time to finally get it going with the heavy sandbags. The warning that she’d be sore the next day wasn’t necessary. Natasha wrapped the girl’s hands with some white bandage to somehow protect the fingers and knuckles from the damage punching the bags could cause.

“Remember to put your weight into the punch, it’s more your arm than your fist.”

“Okay, I think I got it.”

“It’ll hurt.” The warning comes one second too late, her fist had already met the bag and a sharp pain was spreading quickly. “You did good, don’t worry.”

“But it hurts!” She stutters, a gush of blood pooling on her neck and making it warm. A sign of embarrassment.

“Normal.” A slow massage eases the pain, soothing fingers touching the bruised skin. “What you have to do is pull through the pain, let it flow to the back of your arm, then you won’t feel so much.”

“Okay.”

The practice went on until it was almost two pm and the two women were definitely starving, stomachs growling rebelliously to get some food.

As they made their way back to the huge mansion, Feisty thought about Thor again. How he changed her life so much in so little time. If he hadn’t insisted for her to be trained, she wouldn’t be feeling that satisfied about her accomplishments, she wouldn’t be feeling this powerful, even though all she had learnt, and barely, was to punch a sandbag. It still felt big for her, so she made a mental note to search for him as soon as he gets home and thank him for all of that.

The wet green leaves, petrichor and thunderstorm scent came to her brain quickly, bringing along a huge smile. She was in trouble with that Alpha. Big trouble.

\--

Night fell slowly, a mixture of pink, purple and orange still colouring the sky when she walked inside her bedroom, kicking off her shoes while putting her hair up in a bun, wiping the annoying sweat off of her forehead. It was crazy how hot it still was despite being close to ten pm.

A cold shower would be nice before sleep, she thinks, starting to undress herself, noticing a minor discomfort due to the new activities she had been doing throughout the day. She hadn’t had a minute of rest, because as soon as lunch was over, Natasha took her back to the training room, easing her into the defence techniques. Feisty had been thrown on the ground more times than she could count that afternoon.

When dinner time came, her heart filled with hope and a longing to finally see those comforting blue eyes again, the sweet, but tough face. And to smell him. She came to know most of the scents in the house and not even one matched the effects Thor's had on her, even the Alphas. It felt to her that heady odour had been made for her, to calm and entice her at the same time. However, much to her disappointment, he never came. Never returned home.

Nat’s words thrummed within her head. She knew him for over six years now, that was how long she had been part of his pack, had been his friend. Of course, she was right about him, no matter how strongly Feisty’s gut pushed her into opening up her emotions into caring for Thor. Into opening her emotions up to welcome the Alpha gladly. 

Ugh.

Tossing the worn out outfit into a messy pile over the couch by the window, she quickly made her way towards the wardrobe, amazing herself upon finding stacks of new clothes inside it. They had been recently bought because they still had the labels from the shop, she was quick to pick one cute pyjama, loose grey shorts and a carebear white t-shirt. It’d be perfect to sleep on that hot night. 

Determined to inspect more of the piece of furniture, she got down on her knees and opened the bottom drawers only to find a variance of knickers and bras, of all colours, shapes and taste. Whoever bought all of those aimed to please her.

There was a moment of analysing before she finally chose one that'd be comfortable for sleeping, nestling it between the soft flannels PJ's. Only then she went to the bathroom, feeling icky from the sweat coating her back, arms and face.

The towel from the morning had been hung on a metal hanger by the door, possibly already dry from the warm temperatures. She snorted, not minding if it was or not, her room felt like an oven, so maybe she should skip the whole wiping the water off of her body.

Once under the cool water, hair bundled at the top of her head, Feisty moaned in pleasure, the water washing away the dirt. Her hands trailed down, rubbing gently the skin, the soap she had squished minutes before bubbling up. Two baths in one day? Heaven, her mind hummed, in full appreciation.

Between toes, under the arms. Bit by bit she cleaned herself up, feeling refreshed each second further into the shower. Once there was nothing else to wipe off, she stepped out, firmly decided to indeed not go for the towel, walking out very much naked.

What she wasn't expecting was to find a majestic man slouched on the couch, long legs wide while he was thrown back, lids heavy. Thor was handsomely asleep. She refrained the urge to trace the creases on his face with the tip of her fingers, abruptly realising how bare she was, the second time of that day he'd barged inside her room while showering.

A chuckle slipped as she got dressed quickly, being extra careful on her steps to not wake him up. He looked so peaceful, gentle. If anything, she wanted to pull him to her chest and undo the knots on his long, blond hair at leisure. Hear a soft moan of appreciation from him.

She sat beside him a few minutes later, just watching him. The soft wrinkles under his eyes, a grown out beard framing the most beautiful set of lips she'd seen, so pink and full. A gentle whimper fell off her lips, a tug at her lower abdomen forcing her legs to clasp together.

The sound startled him awake, electric blue scanning her whole to make sure she was okay. Thor had never experimented that before. Never had such a need to watch out after an Omega, an overwhelming pressure of his instincts. 

His hands found their way into cradling her face, pulling her closer to him, thumbs trailing up the cheekbones.

"You okay, little wolf?"

"Yeah." She says, lost in the sea of his eyes. "Are you?"

It was naive of her to ask, she realised soon. Of course, he was, despite looking tired, okay. He was mighty, it would take an immense power to even scratch him. 

Thor's booming laugh filled the room.

"Yes. I am okay." Soon enough he buried his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her inebriating scent. Not an ounce of shame in his features, like it was something he did on a daily basis. Like they weren't strangers. "You're so sweet, little wolf. Were you worried about me?"

"Y-yes." The vibration of his voice made her stutter. "I wanted to thank you, but you didn’t come for dinner."

The arms wounded around her waistline tightened, protectively inching her closer, in a way that forced her cheek into his strong shoulder, a surprised squeal falling from her lips.

“I don’t want you worrying about me.” His voice pitched low, lips now pressed on the top of her head. “I care for you, not the other way around.”

“Thor…” It’s nothing but a mellow whisper, but something inside him stirs, a grumbling coming from his chest. “I-I… Why do I feel like this?”

“Like what?” The question is more rhetorical than an actual doubt. He knows what she’s on about. If she feels an inch of what he feels when he’s around her then they’re both in trouble.

She sighs, wiggling out of his sheltering hug only to stand on her knees, arms wrapping around his wide shoulders in a motherly way, huddling him against her chest, his face nuzzled on her breasts. Thor didn’t complain, humming instead in a pleasing way.

“Like what, little wolf?” He urges voice muffled on the t-shirt.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's just, we met a day ago and your scent is so overwhelming… I've never felt like this before. Never so soon and never so strong."

Thor lets out the air in his lungs in sharp exhale, pushing her away delicately so he could look into the so very much innocent eyes. Her hair fell from her bun framing her face like a painting, or so it was how he saw it.

In a swift action, she was sprawled in his lap, his head once more on her neck. He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to think about how fast and how easy it had been for him to grow addicted to that sweet girl. To the smell that lit a fire within him.

She felt to him as a gift the universe was giving him after so much loss, even if it meant a liability for the powerful undefeatable Thor.

"Did you like it?"

"Uh?" Lids were heavy when Feisty replied, the tips of her fingers swirling around the prominent vein on his bicep.

"The clothes." Thor mumbles. "I bought them for you and had them delivered."

"Oh." A sudden warmness fills her up once she realises he had taken time to worry about that. To think about her. "Yes, I like them. You shouldn't have though."

"Nonsense." Something in his laugh gets her eyes open again. "Has Natasha treated you well?"

"Yes." A spark of excitement washes through her. "She taught me a lot today."

"Did she?"

Feisty nods, grinning genuinely at him, the fond memories of the afternoon flowing behind her eyes, shared laughs and a new intimacy that she never knew she could experience with someone else. More than helping her build fighting skills, Natasha was teaching her what it meant to be somebody’s friend.

They stay sit for a little while, neither willing to break from the torpor their scents lulled them into. Thor's fingers sneaking into her hair, toying with the strands in a soft manner that got her sleepy quicker than it should have, her eyes hefty.

"Nat really tired you out, didn't she, little wolf?"

"Hmmm, yes." She slurs, clinging to his clothes like a baby. "It was nice."

"I'm glad it was."

"She said-" By now, Feisty's half asleep. The heat coming from his body cuddling her like a warm blanket. "-Said I shouldn't get involved with you. You're trouble and you'll break my heart."

Those words sting him, the mere thought of causing pain to her being unbearable. He could hear the wolf inside howling for him to squeeze her further into his embrace, to protect her from any harm. She was his Omega to look after and that was what he was going to do. At all costs.

A soft tug on his collar forces him to gaze down, his insides spiralling from how defenceless that little wolf looked, index finger tracing careless patterns on the skin of his shoulder.

“Will you?” She asks then, one eye open.

“I would never hurt you, little wolf.” Thor’s large hand nestles her face, urging their glares to bore on one another. “Never.”

Nodding slowly, she stares at him a little longer, then hides her face on his neck again, breathing deeply, his exhilarating smell sending her into a gratifying haze. She didn’t know if it was a dream or not, but not a single cell in her body wanted to wake up if it was. Thor felt like home all over again, Natasha’s words were long forgotten now.

Tenderly clutching her into his chest, he got back on his feet, the woman’s legs quick to clasp around his waistline, snuggling her nose further into the crook of his neck, moaning to the strength it got to her. One day she hoped to understand how was it possible that it was so good, not today though. Today she just wanted the thrill it gave her.

When he tried putting her down to the bed, she groaned, tightening her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to lie with her. Sure, she wasn’t as strong as him, she would never be, considering he was a supreme, nonetheless, Feisty wanted to stay skin close to him still. He couldn’t leave her. Not when she felt so good.

“You need to sleep, little wolf,” Thor mumbles, kissing her forehead. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“No.”

“Little wolf…”

“Stay.” There’s demand beneath her voice. “Sleep here with me.”

His nostrils flare as the blue unexpectedly disappear, black pupils back, taking control. She’s not sleepy anymore, all her senses are very much aware to the greedy vibe he’s letting off, the alpha stench that gets her core to itch, empty and craving. For him. 

“Can’t do that.” Feisty squirms, clasping her legs together as she reaches for his arm, hand ridiculously small when in comparison to the size of his bicep. “You need space, need to be alone.”

“That’s not what I need.” Her inhibitors were nearing a tenuous line, actions filled with lust and driven by instinct. “Stay.”

“You’re not-”

“I’m not asking you to mount me, Thor.” The sentence erupts a stir within his trousers, a picture taking shape in his brain. “I couldn’t sleep well yesterday, so stay with me. Your smell calms me.”

Low blow, he thinks.

“I can leave anytime you ask me.” It slips smoothly, eyes switching back to glorious blue. She smiles, standing up, palms softly touching the stiff abdomen, slipping underneath to find the strong muscles tensing up under. “What are you doing?”

“I like touching you.”

Thor snickers, his own hands finding hers, bringing them both to his face, cheek pressing the mellow skin, scraping it with his beard. Lastly, he kissed her knuckles, exchanging a confident gaze. Anyone close enough could catch the intimacy in the air, regardless of them not ever having had one kiss.

Not necessary. At least not yet.

“You’re always honest like that?”

“No.” Her nose flies to his chest, opening her mouth to fully taste him. “With you, I feel I can though. I am not embarrassed by you.”

“Is that good or bad?”

It’s Feisty’s turn to snicker, looking up at him.

“It’s good, Thor. Means I trust you.”

"How can you?"

A sigh escapes whilst she is again conflicted by the rush of emotions she's feeling. It's a question she lacks an answer, so she shrugs, clutching to him like a puppy, such a warm, tender hug she felt like she would melt inside it.

Thor kisses the top of her head, pushing her to lie down again, she grunts when he pulls away to undress, kicking off his black leather boots and tossing away the shirt. He was hesitant, however, on taking off his pants, catching her glare locked on him, eyes hungry. 

"You can't look at me like that, little wolf."

"How am I looking at you?" He can taste the innocence in her words.

"You're looking at me-" A sudden pause as Thor finally disposes of his jeans, joining her in the bed. She curls herself on him, legs mingling together while her head rests on his wide chest. "-Dammit. You're looking at me like you need me."

The air pushes out of her in a gasp, propping herself up in his chest, gazing at him curiously. His blond hair was loose, scattered across the pillow, eyes like a peaceful sea. He seemed like he was at home too, and that thought made her heart shake, pumping faster.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, little wolf," Thor says mindlessly, tugging her hair, caressing in a way that made the tips of her toes tingle. "Come, sleep."

There's a brief silent moment after he pulls her to lie down, cradling her.

"Thor?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She speaks sweetly, pressing her lips to the side of his body. "This much more than I could've ever wished for."

Feisty feels a shift under her as he chuckles, still in awe with that beautiful creature lying with him. It was by far the most precious who had ever taken that place. Who had ever touched him like that.

It scared him. And her. Both so frightened of what that could mean. Yet, none of them had the strength to prevent it, to push it off. It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave me comments about it if you please! :)


	3. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been a while and im so truly sorry! i got stranded with a whole lot of thing that were happening in my life and well nobody wants to hear about that. i hope it's worth the wait tho!
> 
> song to the chapter is delicate by taylor swift!

A gush of cool air ripples across the room, stirring Feisty awake yet again that morning, her achy body groaning in pain when she curled under the sheets, seeking warmth, gripping the pillow that still smelt like  _ him _ . Petrichor strong in the back of her mouth. It soothed her, pinning her down to the room, bringing joy to her eyes.  

 

Thor, unfortunately, was no longer there. He had left a little past five am and despite doing everything to keep quiet, Feisty jolted awake with the lack of him nestling her in his arms. The lack of his broad, strong chest pressed to her back, thick fingers swirling on the skin of her tummy that glowed bare. Something she never knew she wanted until she experienced it.  

 

The whine she let out still pooled blood on the back of her neck, embarrassed of her actions. There were stories about the attachment of a new Omega to the Alpha of a pack, which often ended as soon as a new one joined the pack. A tinge of jealousy widens her eyes as she realised she didn’t want that to come to an end. Yes. It would be nice to not feel so  _ heightened _ around him, as if he switches on a button inside her, lowering everything and yet keeping her running. But the way he made her feel protected? That she didn’t. She wished nothing but to sleep between his arms every night, hear the thrumming of his heart as he dozes off into sleep, snoring lightly. 

 

After so long, more time than she would ever admit, she had had a decent night of sleep. Although the reminiscences of the prior day still made themselves very noticeable, Feisty felt somewhat relaxed. At peace. 

 

Gazing over at a small clock on the wall, one that the woman failed to notice up until earlier that morning, she realised she still had a few minutes to just lie there. Soaked in her thoughts. She wished her mother could be here with her to instruct as to how to act with all these new things happening. All these experiences she hadn’t had before. 

 

A low sigh escaped while she buried her face back on the pillow, closing her eyes and wondering to herself what would she do that day. Nat hadn’t given her a schedule or something like that, so she wasn’t sure if today they were going to go back to the mat and punch some more sandbags or do something else entirely. Perhaps Steve would steal her away to show the rest of the property like he promised he’d do the night before, at dinner. 

 

The meal with the others was nice, they were welcoming and overall gentle with her, though Feisty was sure they were only doing what Thor must’ve told them to do. With Steve, however, it was just  _ different _ . She could tell he genuinely wanted to talk to her, to listen as she went on about old grannies from the nursing home. It was oddly satisfying. Refreshing even.

 

Flipping onto her back, eyes still sealed shut, she allowed her mind to spin around his beauty. Maybe there was something in the water that made those wolves so absurdly beautiful. The blond hair swept to one side, sweet blue eyes shining when he spoke about his teen years, squared chin and a strong body that certainly put many of his fellow pack members to shame. 

 

The ink and old parchment smell was easy on her nose, drawing her in. It wasn’t quite like Thor’s. Not even remotely close. Still, when he leaned in closer to whisper some joke on her ear, the odour made her feel at ease. Ugh. That house was a festival of scents that got Feisty feeling funny. 

 

Sounds from the outside stole her attention away, the girl reassuring herself briefly that it was better not to focus on that. Men, Alphas, in particular, were nothing but trouble. At least, it was what she wanted to believe in. 

 

Still putting her mind into the chirping birds sound, she stands up, heading to the bathroom to at least brush her teeth. This time nobody brought food to her bedroom, which meant she'd have to go to the kitchen herself. Not that she was expecting to be treated like that all the time, but the thought of people catching her making herself food made her nervous. Like she was stealing or something on those lines. 

 

With a heavy sigh, she splashed water on her face, drying it swiftly with a fluffy towel by the sink. Glaring at herself in the mirror, Feisty huffed, noticing that she still had bags under her eyes regardless of sleeping well the night prior. It would take a lot more than two days to recover from all sleepless nights she's had. 

 

Cleaning her teeth felt incredible and so did combing her hair up in a ponytail, deciding that she'd only shower after a good walk around the house. She slipped on a pair of black leggings and a pink tank top, shoving the pyjamas in the back of her wardrobe in a messy pile. 

 

Feet in flip flops, Feisty went out to an empty corridor, taking careful steps towards the kitchen. Everyone was probably already up and about, nonetheless, there was still a lingering need to keep it quiet, sure to not bother any single living soul. 

 

While she made her way downstairs, she noticed a few paintings hanging on the wall, from a long line of immeasurably gorgeous people. Women, men. Families even. This house was older than she thought it to be. At last, by the staircase, there was  _ his _ picture. Blond hair pulled back, fair strands framing his handsome face still, a long beard, enough to have it braided, and eyes. Electric blue, so poorly depicted. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered it. It was art, in the literal sense of the word. It could’ve been the creative imagination of a painter if she hadn’t seen his beauty with her own eyes. 

 

Only then it came down to her that this house, it had been passing on through the generations of the supreme Alphas. She was standing in the wooden ground where the most powerful wolves, ones that lead revolutions, had stood years and years before. It made her feel fuzzy. Actual history had happened within these very walls. 

 

“I must say it’s not exactly my most endearing portrait.” A whiskey deep voice came from behind, Thor towering as he stood beside her. A surprised gasp slipping as she failed to notice him approaching. “How are you feeling today, little wolf?”

 

“Good,” She shrugs, “I was going downstairs to eat.” 

 

“Wanda made pancakes today,” One heavy hand falls to her hip, guiding her down, “Do you like it?”

 

“Yes, of course!” Cocking a brow, she musters an act of unknown courage to joke, “Who in their right mind doesn’t?”

 

“Believe me, Bruce utterly hates it.” His laugh is light, melodic, it has Feisty unconsciously leaning towards him, a grin beaming on her face, “Come. I can tell you need food.” 

 

As if it was agreeing with him, her stomach groaned, Feisty placing a hand over her tummy to muffle it. Thor simply chuckled, inching her closer to him, fingers going up so he could have an arm draped around her shoulder, a place she fit way too easily. He was warm, welcoming. Exactly like the bed she had left. 

 

The kitchen was packed with a couple of toddlers. Morgan and Harvey were soundly asleep in a bassinet, tiny hands together. There were four more at the table, one little girl and three boys. She had to be about six years old and the most adorable kid Feisty had ever seen - freckles peppered her pale skin, a blazing red hair falling in soft locks and green eyes sparkling as she saw Wanda approach her with a plate stacked with pancakes. She sat at the left corner of the table. 

 

Then there were the boys. The first one that caught her attention was the eldest of them, he couldn’t be more than eleven years old, he just had a childish gleam in his blue eyes. Thor’s eyes. That boy was his miniature. So alike it gave her goosebumps. Maybe it was his son? She looked up at him, silently quizzing. His eyes met hers with tenderness, easily figuring out what she wanted to know. 

 

“That’s Vithar, my baby brother.” The said boy scowls, rolling his eyes and muttering a curse under his breath, “Manners!” 

 

“You know I hate that name with all my strength, Thor.” He counters, snorting. “And who is she?”

 

“Don’t be rude, Vi,” A second boy elbows him. Brown eyes kind. He was probably the same age as Vithar, she presumes, “I’m Sam, by the way. And that’s Humphrey, but we just call him Freddie. He’s new around here. Nat told us your name is Feisty? Is that true? Because that’s such a cool name!”

 

Humphrey was pale and nervous. Feisty had to refrain the urge to wrap him in a hug, relating to him in some sort of way. She was a shy kid herself, always seeming about to cry. Probably why the other kids picked up at her so much when she went to a public school in her early years. Sam, on the other hand, was tall and confident, a bright smile forever resting on his thin lips. 

 

“You boys so silly,” The little girl says, quirking brows at them whilst rolling her eyes, “I’m Rosie.” 

 

“I, um-” Thor pats you on the shoulder, in hopes to comfort you with all that interaction with the kids, “Yeah, I suppose you can call me Feisty.” 

 

“Cool!” Sam screeched, “You’re going to help Auntie Wanda out? You look so nice! I mean, I can tell why Mr Thor likes you so much.” 

 

“He does?” Her ears get suddenly warm, the boy earning a stern look from his Alpha. 

 

“Enough,” Wanda finally intervenes, “You’re all scaring her! You know, they have the most unspeakable energy but are actually pretty nice when you get to know,” Tugging Feisty into a hug, Wanda presses a quick kiss on her cheek. She smells like white lilies. Soft and sweet. “Good morning, sweetheart. Why don’t you take a seat? I can fix you scrambled eggs or some toasts, what do you want to eat?”

 

“No, please, don’t bother doing anything else. Just the pancakes are good.”  

 

“Okay. Right. Well, there’s coffee on the coffee pot.” She directs a glare towards the man beside Feisty, “Will you stay with us, Boss?” 

 

After a brief nod from him, she goes back to the stove, pouring more of the sticky batter into the frying pan so more pancakes could be made. By now, the kids had swooped all of them into their plates, soaking with maple syrup. She snickered at the sight, accepting gladly when Thor puts her sitting down on one of the chairs at the table, whispering that he’d fetch her some coffee. 

 

She shrinks a bit in her seat, her gaze lost over the children, fumbling with her fingers as she waits for Thor to sit next to her again. Rosie’s eyes inspect the new girl closely, chewing her pancakes slowly, a pout growing on her lips, which draws Feisty's attention, who tilts her head at the girl, frightened that she was going to start crying any time soon. 

 

A tall, white mug filled with coffee appears in front of her, a hand squeezing her shoulder fondly, stealing her attention away from Rosie. She looks up at him, his blue irises blown, pupils very little. There's nothing but unspoken care swimming there.

 

It spreads a thick wave of peacefulness through her, eyes suddenly growing heavy. Thor lets out a harsh breath, sitting beside her, one large hand going to her knee, refraining the urge to rub his cheek against hers and then bury his face in the crook of her neck. It wasn't fair that she smelt so good. 

 

Wanda placed a plate filled with food, three fat pancakes, scrambled eggs in one corner and two slices of bread on the other. It's more food than she thinks she's able to eat, but, fork in hand, Feisty digs in, humming lowly to taste, so scrumptious and easy to swallow. 

 

"Where's Nat?" It's nearly a mute question, focus on the half-eaten pancake in front of her. "I thought we were going to pick up where we left off…?" 

 

"Natasha is busy," Shrugging off, Thor steals a bit of her eggs, shoving a full spoon into his mouth, "You'll be with me today. Hope you don't mind." 

 

"No. Not at all." 

 

Their little chat came to an abrupt end when the seven-year-old girl ran off of the table crying. Feisty's eyes widen in shock while Thor sighed, possibly already knowing what was going on. He presses his cheek lightly on hers, mumbling that he'd be right back, that she shouldn't worry.

 

Still quiet, she watches him leave, walking in large steps towards the girl, gripping her by one ankle and bringing her back to the kitchen, tears still staining the flushed cheeks. He was carrying Rosie like she was a bratty pup. Wanda leans against the countertop, glaring as Thor sits Rosie back on her chair. The boys are laughing at this point. 

 

"Now, leaving the table like that, especially when we have guests, it's not nice, is it?" The tone is austere, but Thor looks soft as he speaks, "I'm sure that's not what auntie Wanda teaches you." 

 

Her bottom lip quivers while she cries hard, sobbing childishly. Feisty grows concerned, worried that she might have done something without realising it. 

 

“Show some respect and apologise to her, Rosie. She’s a friend and deserves to be treated nicely.”

 

"N-no, Uncle Thor," Crossing her little arms flush against her chest, she stares at him, bottom lip sticking out sweetly, "She's no friend. She's stealing you from me, that's not a friend." 

 

A heavyweight falls upon her chest. So she was indeed responsible for that tantrum. There was no way she couldn't have known they were so close, not that it helped either way. She was overwhelmed with guilt, this was not the scenario she had in mind when joining them for breakfast.

 

"You're such a daddy's girl, Rosie," Sam rolls his eyes, mouth still full. It seemed like a normal day for them, "And he's not even your real dad."

 

"Rosie, I…" She's hesitant when speaking, bringing everybody's attention to her. Feisty feels her stomach swirl, "I'm not stealing him from you. He’s still your Uncle Thor." 

 

"Liar!" Rosie cries and so do the sleeping babies. Wanda groans, easily allowing Thor to do the parenting while she grabs the bassinet, taking the infants to their nursing room. "You are here for only a day and my Uncle Thor is always with you! That's stealing."

 

"Okay, enough, Rosalie," Thor's features are grim now, he stands up in front of her, his size making her smaller than she was already, "You are not to treat anyone like that. I won't allow it." 

 

"Thor, I, well, it's fine," Feisty voices weakly, "Don't treat her like her, I can leave. It's not a problem." 

 

"No, little wolf." With a short wave, he dismisses her attempt to leave, so she sits back, complying, "Rosalie, she needs our help, okay? Look at your brothers, they've all welcomed her nicely, you're always so proud to be as grown-up as them, and, still, you're acting like a spoilt brat I know you’re not." 

 

"But Uncle Thor…" It breaks the woman's heart to see that little girl crying, instincts haywire to protect and care for her, "I-I miss you vewy much and 'm jealous of Feisty, she has you a lot."

 

Taken aback by her words, his face softens as he falls back to his knees, eyes meeting hers filled with tenderness. One of Thor's hands cradles Rosie's cheek, big enough to cover her whole face, one thumb circling soothingly her red chubby cheek, wiping away the tears. Feisty watches everything quietly, her heart melting upon beholding the way he treats her. The awareness of how great of a father he'd be ignites something inside her, something she has to fight it off to keep herself grounded. 

 

Before Feisty can even consider her steps, she stands beside the magnificent Alpha, her hand seeming small when it gripped his shoulder. The boys were watching with weary eyes, though what really gets her is the warm blue, a grin pulling those pink lips up. 

 

"Rosie" The little girl is fierce when she looks at the new Omega. She envies her strength. Despite her youth, Feisty could smell she'd be an Alpha. "Listen," 

 

Rosie hums, exchanging a glare with Thor, who nods, signalling for her to pay attention. Then blazing green stares at the woman, chin up like she's about to defend herself. 

 

"I am not here to steal anyone," There's hope a reassuring smile is bright on her face. "You're still his favourite girl. You'll always be, okay?" 

 

"B-but-" Stammering, tears well up in her eyes. "Do you pwomise?" It sounds so sweet all she manages to do is shoot a smile at the child, nodding, "Am sowwy, Feisty. You are pwetty nice." 

 

"I told you she was, my sweet girl," Thor winks at her, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek, her cheerful laughter making everybody smile. "And I'll make sure to be around more often." 

 

"That is great. Now we'll have a watch." Vithar complains, being the first to discard his dishes in the sink. "Way to go, Rosalie." 

 

"You talk like we're doing something wrong." 

 

"Sam, haven't you realised by now that Thor always finds something wrong in the things I do?" 

 

"You are so dramatic, Vithar." 

 

A rough hand intertwines with Feisty's, an amusement gleam in Thor's face as he hears his brother's banter. She giggles too, lowering her head and taking some time to inspect their smells. It was a habit she developed whilst growing up. It’s still child-like, so they hadn't reached their first rut just yet, which was funny to realise, because, with Rosalie, Feisty could just tell she'd be an Alpha. A powerful one and she was further from them to have it decided. With the boys, nonetheless, it was still blurry, undefined. Even Thor's brother.

 

There's uncertainty in her face, but she quickly shrugs it off. It's not unusual. Nothing she should be worrying about. A lingering, tepid touch sneaks up her arm, snapping her out of the thoughts, Thor nudges her to go back to the unfinished plate and half-filled mug. He whispers something like she's going to need the energy for later. 

 

Both Sam and Freddie go over to the sink, standing beside each side of Vithar. The three boys start cleaning the dishes, mumbling to themselves things Feisty doesn’t bother to catch. She stuffs eggs between two pieces of bread, eating some more, her stomach stretching with the delicious, full meal. 

 

Rosie's puffy eyes slowly fade away as she goes back to the syrupy pancakes, humming in satisfaction. 

 

"Is Maggie up for a ride today, Vi?" Thor's booming voice fills the room, alongside the banging of plates. They are nearly done cleaning them, "I only checked up on Stormbreaker, but you know he's not with the rest, so I didn’t see her at all."  

 

"I do, yeah, but I honestly have no clue. Clint has been using Maggie to teach Rosie, but that was a few days ago." He stares at the little girl. "Which reminds me, tomorrow is your day, miss." 

 

"I know." 

 

"Also, that’s kind of Peter’s responsibility, Thor.”  

 

"Vithar, how many times will I have to tell you that when I'm not here, you're the one supposed to watch over the others? Anything that happens in this house  _ is  _ your responsibility." Electric blue eyes fly back to Thor, pink bottom lip puckered. His baby brother looks like he's been told nonsense, "Now, little wolf, are you good? Do you want more food?" 

 

"I'm good." 

 

"Then we should get going." 

 

With a nod, sipping on her mug to end the coffee she still had left, Feisty gets back up, collecting the things she used so she could wash them quickly. Thor snorts, taking them away only to pile them up with the rest, earning a dreadful glare from his baby brother. 

 

Feisty sees herself refraining a laugh. She never had any siblings, so it was nice and new to see those sort of interactions. A large hand tugs her hip, guiding her out to meet a rather sunny, warm day. White, fluffy clouds peppered across the blue sky. It never ceases to amaze her. 

 

Thor is quiet, softly pulling her to follow him. He doesn't feel like letting go of her, although he knows she can follow him. The silky of her skin feels comforting under his fingertips, a pungent smell of relaxation coming from her. It's good on his nose, good on him.  

 

The walk comes to halt when they reach a beautiful stable. Strong, wild horses running freely across a green field, only a wooden fence keeping them contained. A little giggle slips as she sees them play together, groomed and well taken care of.

 

As a child, she never had the opportunity to do these things. It was all far too complicated, there was no time to be a kid with a father like hers, despite all of her mother's efforts to make sure she had a nice childhood. 

 

"Do you like horses?" He questions, palm flush with the small of her back as he leads her towards a small door, ducking when following her inside. 

 

"Um, I'm not sure. I didn't-" Feisty purses her lips in a polite smile, "-I didn't have any animals. My father didn't allow them." 

 

"Oh" There's a shade of sadness beneath his voice whilst he reached for two pairs of boots stored above the wardrobe. It smelt like dust when he dropped them on the floor, "You'll need that, flip flops aren’t exactly nice footwear for riding. It belonged to Natasha, I figure you two have the same size." 

 

“Won’t she be bothered?”

 

“No, I don’t think she will. She hasn’t ridden in years.”

 

"I see. She doesn’t like it now, does she?" 

 

Thor shakes his head briefly, bending to undo the ties on his brown leather boots, he is quick to replace them with the rubber ones, smirking at Feisty once he's back on his feet. It makes her stomach do a spin, the way the blue in his eyes sparkled electrifying something inside her. It's so strong she sees herself looking away, cheeks warm. 

 

Kicking the flip flops away, she tries out Natasha's shoes, surprised that they fit her nicely. He stands beside her, gripping one of her arms, the flesh soft under his rough fingertips. Thor feels at ease when he touches her and it scares him. This, all of it, it's too much too soon. But she doesn't push him away, all she does is stare at him, curious. 

 

They both remain silent as they move to the gate that meets the place where the horses are running up and about. There's riding gear piled up on a dusty table. The whole place looks like it needed a thorough cleaning. 

 

Before Thor gets to instruct her to stay back while he deals with them, a buzz on his phone disturbs the bubble he's in. It near insanity how she can just make him forget there are other duties he needs to focus on. 

 

He grunts annoyed. 

 

"Wait here, okay, little wolf?" There's a slight pressure of his cheek on her temple, his beard itching her skin in nicely, "I'll be right back." 

 

Feisty barely makes a nod, a spasm on her lower tummy almost urging a whimper out. The petrichor lingers when he leaves, her lips parted in a shallow breath. It's embarrassing how he can affect her so much with such small actions. 

 

In the first minutes, she just stands there, hands clasped together, shifting the weight between her legs. Though she knows she doesn't have to be frightened to explore, the years of getting scolded by her father for being curious get her restrained.  _ At first _ . 

 

On the opposite side of where the Alpha had escaped to the outside, there's another door. It instantly lights up her curiosity, so there's no time to hold back the footsteps that lead to opening it, finding a comfortable room in which an absolutely gorgeous horse sleeps. Its fur glimmers in the dim light, pitch black. What indeed draws her attention, however, it's the size. That animal is at least twice the size of the rest! 

 

It had to belong to him. A majestic ride fit for royalty such as Thor. She walks softly towards him, being careful to fall to her knees, the horse suddenly awake and confused to the unknown presence. He stands up way too fast, startling her and affecting her balance, she falls to the hay covered ground. 

 

A low chuckle slips as she looks up at the animal, mumbling under her breath a nasty word. He watches her with daring eyes, black as the night, like he's questioning whether she will or not try to do something to him. 

 

The Omega props herself up on her knees again, moving towards him just enough to pet his nose. It feels wet against her hand, she's glad he lets her touch him. His fur is soft as she goes further up his nose. 

 

"You had me worried for a minute there, little wolf," Thor leans against the door's threshold, thick arms crossed, "Stormbreaker isn't nice to strangers, I'm glad he hasn't done anything, but you should've been more careful." 

 

"Oh" Guilt sinks in as he helps her up, "I'm sorry. I just- I'm really sorry." 

 

His smile is soft and tender, one large hand wrapping around her wrist to pull her back out. The horse follows them promptly. 

 

"I was worried, that's all. You shouldn't be wandering off alone."  

 

She nods then, remaining silent and constraining herself to just watch him gather the necessary gear. Thor is taken aback by the scared, saddened way she acts and looks at him. He drops what's in his hands to swoop her in his arms, bent to rub his cheek on hers. 

 

There's a smooth noise coming from her chest as she closes her eyes. Scenting it's not unusual between Alphas and Omegas, although it's normally done after they have mated. Either way, Feisty holds no strength to fight back to the easiness the gentle bristle of his beard against her temple gives. 

 

A deep rumble shakes his chest when she places her hand there, fingers toying with the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers feel like pure fire marking his skin, burning every bit she touched. Thor couldn't shake away that all of it was insane. Yet so delicate. That pure Omega in his arms brought out all of the animalistic instincts he tried so hard to shove inside the pit of his being. 

 

"Don't feel like I'm giving you orders," It comes out as a whisper, his voice pitching lower than usual, "I want to keep you safe, little wolf."

 

Feisty lets out a little grunt, clinging to him, standing on her tiptoes to get hold of his neck. It's heady, addictive. And day after day it feels like it's growing stronger on her when it should be fading away. 

 

"When…" The words die on her lips, his thick arms lightly holding her up, bodies glued together, "Nevermind."  

 

There's a wrinkle between his eyebrows, blue eyes curious. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"It's embarrassing." 

 

"I thought you weren't shy when I was around," His laugh is warm, it makes her smile absent-minded, "When what happens?" 

 

"I know this-" She points to the two of them, "-I know it's because I'm new. But I, well, you make me feel safe, Thor. I don't want that to end." 

 

"I'll always protect you, little wolf. As long as you need me to." Thor squeezes her further in his arms, "This isn't about being new or not. It's my duty." 

 

"Sleeping with me is not your duty," Feisty brings up, blood warming her face as she feels shame settle in, "Is it selfish of me to not want to share that?" 

 

Her body slides against his as he lets her back down, despite not breaking the skin contact so soon. Thor isn’t sure what to do. What to say. He doesn’t feel like sharing that bond either. It doesn’t matter that it was new, that it was way too rushed. Her presence felt better than any of the other Omegas that had tried to sneak their way into his arms. None had the sweet, flowery-like smell that put him through his paces like she did. Plus, the thought of another Alpha laying hands on her, well, it made him way past angry. It was wrath. Fury. A predatory instinct that had frightened him from the very first moment. 

 

Thor’s nose trails up along her cheek, smooth lips pressing a kiss on her cheekbone. 

 

“No” It’s low, filled with something neither of them can pinpoint, “Because I don’t want to share this either. Don't wanna' share you.”

 

A gasp escapes as he tightens the grip on her waistline, only to finally let her go, regardless of dreading the idea. He picks up the riding gear, Stormbreaker glaring at him with judgy eyes, which makes him roll his. That horse sometimes felt like an actual human person. 

 

Feisty approaches him again, her chubby, child-like hands running along with the jet black horsehair. Stormbreaker neighs, leaning towards her to get her to scratch his ears, bringing a laugh out of the woman. A sound that makes Thor sway on his steps. He'd heard her giggle, seen her smile, but an actual laugh, it was the first time. 

 

If it was even possible, that makes him even more aware of his craving for her. No. Sharing that intimacy with somebody else was not an option for him. 

 

"I was going to get Maggie for you," He says, fastening the girth to secure the saddle on his horse, a bright blue saddle blanket underneath the leather seat, "But since he's taken a liking for you, I don't mind you riding him." 

 

"Isn't he too big for me?" Uncertainty soaks up her question, "What if I fall off?" 

 

"Don't worry, Stormbreaker is a nice horse-" Thor is cut off by a loud neigh, a booming laugh following, "-See? It'll be fine."  

 

"Okay," She smirks patting the majestic animal again, "Go easy on me, alright?" It comes off as a secret between her and Stormbreaker, the Alpha gazes at that amused. Feisty certainly belongs to that place, "How do I, um, get up there?" 

 

"Here, let me help you." 

 

With a quick instruction to place her left foot in the stirrup, Thor helps her up to settle on top of his horse, her shaky fingers barely grasping the reins to remain in place.  _ This is going to be fun _ , he thinks as he watches her finally find balance. He doesn’t want to admit out loud, but on those thin leggings, boots and all perched up on his horse, he’s never seen someone so gorgeous. 

 

The soothing words he mumbles, whilst they go out, give Feisty a sense of protection. There is no doubt he’ll watch her and care for her. For once, she doesn’t feel vulnerable in that position, it actually imbues her with a sense of bravery she always lacked. Feels good, reassuring, so a grin takes up, hips wavering to the slow stride the horse is taking. 

 

It’s not before they reach an empty field, far from where the other horses were, that he stops, giving back the reins to her so she could be the lead. 

 

“It’s quite simple” Thor discloses, blue all blown out in those eyes. Feisty couldn’t remember seeing that colour before, it made her all wobbly and warm inside, “One tug at his belly, he’ll walk, two, he runs. If you want him to stop, pull back the reins gently.”

 

Feisty nods in agreement. Indeed quite simple. 

 

He crosses his strong arms against his chest, a smile encouraging her to start, which she doesn’t do right away, opting for a big deep breath instead. Then, Feisty looks back at him, admiring for a second his unique beauty, the way his hair falls on his shoulders and how the skin glimmers under the bright sun, a peach shade of pink covering the skin of his cheeks. 

 

“Thor?”

 

“Yes, little wolf?”

 

“Will you be watching me?” 

 

There’s a shift in his breath and he pierces his stare at her, giving one short nod.   

 

“Yes, now go!” He urges, giving one last squeeze to her hand, “I’ll be right here, watching you.”

 

As she finally goes off, steadily controlling Stormbreaker as if she had done that many times before. Thor can’t help but drift off into his thoughts, spiralling around the sweet scent she lets off. Two days. It was insane. He had been with Jane for far more than that and she never quite got to him like that. Not in the same way, at least.  

 

Doomed. That’s what he was. And when Natasha finds out, she’d be sure to break his nose yet anew. 

 

\--

 

Grey, heavy clouds started to gather up as the hours went on, a thunderstorm ever so close from pouring down. It drives him to whistle so his horse returns with the lovely Omega atop him. The lesson ending a little earlier than he had planned. Being fairly honest, he’d have to find something else to teach her, she was just a natural at horse riding. If she hadn’t told him she never ridden one before, Thor would be sure to say she grew up riding one. 

 

Stormbreaker came back trotting at full speed, Feisty bouncing above him, legs tight around his stomach. There was an easy smile shimmering on her face, something that bubbled up Thor’s insides, a proud smirk as he welcomed her back, arms stretched out to help her come down to the ground, which she did as soon as she stopped, gently tugging the reins. 

 

There was a playful giggle when she jumped into his embrace. 

 

“You’re in a good mood today, little wolf.” 

 

Her arms are clasped around his neck, eyes pierced to his for a split second. 

 

“Should I not be?” 

 

While she slips down and stands back up on his feet, he snorts, like he’s been told gibberish. 

 

“Yes. Of course you should.” Thor mumbles, his gaze analytical when noticing a slight tinge of pain on her steps back inside the stable. “Are you okay? Do you need some medicine?”

 

“I am fine,” Her voice goes back to the shy, low tone. As if the memory of whom she really is sinks back in, the fleeting moment of wilderness over, “I really am.”

 

“If you say so.” 

 

With a shrug, he drags Stormbreaker back inside, careful when removing the saddle, the saddle blanket and the reins. His big hands stroking its neck for a moment, murmuring something Feisty couldn’t quite make out. Despite not knowing what he’s saying, the Omega can’t help but find the interaction sweet. It was definitely a side of a supreme Alpha she wasn’t expecting to see. 

 

As an infant, all she heard was that they were ruthless, cruel. Never measuring the consequences when deciding to strike. Thor, on the other hand, was gentle. Sure, that scent coming from him warned her that he was powerful, dangerous even, nonetheless, reminiscing on how he dealt the Rosalie situation, how he watched over his baby brother and how… How he nurtured herself. It strayed far from that definition.

 

Sitting down on the sand-covered floor to remove the rubber boots, she once more thinks about her new life under his care. It way past what she thought she deserved. But after the second day, being there was starting to grow roots within her, which was a completely foreign sensation to an abandoned Omega such as Feisty. 

 

“It’s almost lunchtime,” A deep voice comes from above, hands sneaking under her arms and lifting her, a squeal escaping from her while he does so, “Are you hungry? I don’t know if you’ll eat what Wanda cooks today.”

 

She scoffs, dumbfounded that he’d think such a thing. Thor glares at the Omega in confusion, one brow cocked. 

 

“I spent days without any food, Thor... Whatever she cooks, it'll feel like heaven to me,” His fingers greedily take hers, feeling them cold under his touch, “Don’t pity me, please.” 

 

“I’m not," Sighing, he pulls her deeper into his embrace, guiding them both out, the wind stinging, a lot rougher than before, “There’s so much I still don’t know about you.”

 

Feisty smacks at her lips, unsure of what to answer. Embarrassed that there wasn’t much to tell, self-conscious about what he’d think once he knew she was nothing but a mutt. It wasn’t something she gave a lot of attention to, however, when it came to him, there was this need to impress, to show herself off. This… She didn’t understand. Didn’t want to. 

 

They start walking back to the house, her mind swirling around what to reply. 

 

“And what is it you want to know?” It’s shaky and unsure when she finally speaks, “There isn’t much to know about me.”

 

There’s an abiding moment of silence, the tugging of his thick arm around her growing tighter. He doesn’t quite know where to begin, wishing nothing but to dive deep into her memories, into her niceness. Thor enjoyed the quietness she gave him, how he could be entirely silent and she’d respect his space, never urging words, never urging a stance. It made a whole lot easier to be around her. 

 

Slightly pressing his nose to her temple, a fainting soap smell mixing with her natural one coming off of it. Inwardly, he wondered if he would ever grow tired of it. If the effect she had over him would weaken with time. Feisty looks up at him then, questioningly, half a smile on her lips. Right then, he feels a tightening sensation on his lower abdomen, an awareness that, by that simple act, she had answered his silent question. 

 

No. He wouldn’t. 

 

“I’m curious about you too,” She as much as whispers, distressed at his sudden silence, “If I can, I mean.”

 

A puff escapes, his plump lips finally pressing her face, a peck on the cheek, not more than that. He mouths a yes against her skin,  _ anything _ ,  _ little wolf _ . And that alone brings goosebumps to crawl all over, a secretive gasp falling. Feisty feels the shift in the air, the way Thor reacts to her sounds coming off too strong. She can taste his need. 

 

There's a subtle recoil on her shoulders, eyes growing heavy. It was nowhere near what it had been the day before, when she was left a heaving mess, yet, powerful enough for her to feel drawn to him. 

 

“Is it too much?” 

 

“Not too much,” A giggle slips as she hides her face on his chest, by now they were almost home, visible to people, “but I figure it's better to keep a little distance, I don't want people to think-"

 

“Think what, little wolf?” 

 

“That I, um-” 

 

The moment was suddenly over when, the exact minute they walked into the porch, little arms wrapped themselves around Thor’s legs, Rosalie much too excited to see him again to not throw herself against him. He smiled, quickly breaking the contact from Feisty to perch the girl on his hip, a childish grin on her cute face, dimples deep into her cheeks. The Omega couldn’t stifle the grin in pure glee that followed. 

 

"Hi, sweetheart" He presses his lips to her head, ever so fondly, "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes" Rosie snickers, green eyes turning to Feisty, "You liked Maggie? She’s a lil’ nowty with stwangers.” 

 

"Oh really?" 

 

Rosie nods, nosing Thor's cheek fondly, "She's a nice horsie, though my favourite is Stormbweaka,” The child scowls at the word, “Stormy, Uncle Thor’s horsie.”

 

"He's beautiful indeed," She agrees, still sustaining the smile. It feels so painfully domestic, a child on his arms, the way he sneaks a glare towards her… Feisty finds herself fighting off the urge to lean towards him, fighting his strong magnetic field, "Have you ever ridden him?" 

 

"No," A pout grows on her little face, "Uncle Thor says he's too big for me." 

 

"He is," Thor chimes in, putting her back down, one hand grasping hers and the other on Feisty's shoulder, urging both of them inside, where they met a delicious smell of food being cooked, "If you were to fall off of him…" 

 

"I'm a big girl!" 

 

There's a booming laugh, "Even big girls get hurt, Rosie," A large hand strokes her much smaller cheek, the two exchanging a swift gaze, "Now go, wash your hands so you can have lunch." 

 

"They're clean!" She cried. 

 

"Rosalie…"

 

Before the girl disappears into the hall, possibly heading to the bathroom as she was instructed, Feisty is still able to hear a whispered “ _ fine” _ . It makes both her and Thor laugh, her eyes quickly darting to him, staring a little bit too obviously - today she just didn’t seem like she could prevent herself from it. Nor contain the way her imagination ignites a fire inside her, going on and on about how smooth his skin felt under her touch. 

 

There’s no hiding those emotions from him, a sweet flavoured infatuation stealing a grunt from the Alpha. 

 

“It’s not polite to stare, little wolf,” In no time she feels the piercing blue onto her, shame drilling into her brain and forcing her gaze down, “No, no. No need for that, it was a stupid joke.”

 

“I’m-, I know I’m crossing boundaries, I-”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that,” A rumbling shake his chest, “God knows I want to stare at you all day long.”

 

 “Why?” Bottom lip quivering, she shoots subtle look towards the Alpha, “I know why I want to stare at  _ you _ , but me? I’m not really that special.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Thor frowns, nearing her slowly, “You really don’t know what your scent does to me, do you?”

 

Feisty gasps, shaking her head weakly as he finally holds both her hands, bringing them to his lips, kissing the knuckles with an adoration. She was so astonishingly delicate, regardless of all the bad situations she must’ve endured - such a stark contrast to him. Thor could tell she was starved of all that human interaction. 

 

They stay like that for a little longer, not minding the fact they were standing in the middle of the hallway, that anybody could see them. A thick bubble surrounding them that was only broken when Natasha runs inside, almost bumping into them, quickly endorsing them to split, essentially ending the mood that enveloped the pair. Feisty swallows dryly, diverting her glaring to the red hair. 

 

There’s nothing but plain uncertainty on her face, the smell of fear and anxiety easily stealing Thor’s attention. It was probably related to the business that had kept her away all morning, the Omega presumes, and, by the looks of it, whatever it was, she didn’t bring good news about it. 

 

“What happened? Are you okay?” His voice dropped a tone, eyes wide, “Natasha...”

 

“I’m fine,” Nat’s voice doesn’t mirror what she says, trembling, “It’s just… They almost saw me, Boss. I almost ruined everything.”

 

“Breathe, Natasha, they didn’t see you after all, did they?”

 

She denies with a head shake, “Brunhilde helped me.”

 

“You talked to her?” 

 

“Yes, she says she’s down to help us, with a price. Honestly, the things she told me...” Suddenly, as if only then she was realising they were in company, her speech comes to pause, glaring at the Omega slightly behind where both her and Thor stood, “Hey, sweetie,” Feisty gains a sympathetic smile from the red hair, “Look Boss, I can’t discuss it all here, it’s just not safe.”

 

“She won’t tell anybody,” He counters, “Will you, little wolf?”

 

“No, it’s not that I don’t trust her,” Natasha shrugs, inhaling deeply, “We just need to gather everyone and-”

 

“So you did find out something,” It wasn’t a question. 

 

The air started to thicken, Thor’s anger boiling and stretching to the three people that. His reaction brought an itching curiosity to rest annoyingly at the back of Feisty’s brain; she wanted to understand what affected him so much, as if it was her responsibility to soothe him, to make him calmer. Possibly why she reached for his hand, noticing him go tense before melting to her touch.  

 

“Yeah,” Nat nods, slowly gathering her emotions, “It’s far more complicated than we thought it’d be. I-I, damn. I don’t know what we can do.”

 

“Just,” Squeezing the hand intertwined with his, the Alpha tries to unclench his jaw, he needed to keep himself grounded, for the sake of everyone, “Calm down. Nobody saw you,”

 

“No, of course not.” 

 

“Then we still have time to figure things out,” Caringly, he pats his friend on the shoulder, "I suggest you go rest and later we will discuss everything." 

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

Admiration seeps from Feisty's eyes, the firm way he nods and reassures Natasha, the way he leads. It's mesmerising, despite her just then realising there was trouble looming over the pack. Perhaps, and this got her feeling sick, it was her fault, maybe a witch placed a curse so troubles followed where she went. 

 

The strong figure of a man towering her senses the troubles nagging her. This time he doesn't push the itch on his lower abdomen back, just tugging the woman to his arms, noticing how she complies gladly, finding the place that appeared made especially to fit her. More than ever, Thor feels the insane will to protect her, like a secret. 

 

"Do you want to go somewhere?" 

 

"I think-" Warmth reaches her cheeks, "Um, I should be asking you that." 

 

A quick, low laugh slips as he murmurs for her to follow him, guiding her outside, towards the big garage where several cars were parked. She gawks in awe at all of them, walking behind him until they stop in front of a sports one - Feisty was nearly sure that was a Porsche, but she didn't know enough about cars to risk it. 

 

They don't talk, it's not necessary. One large hand settles on her knee whilst he starts the car. Feisty feels odd - she hadn't felt this energy before him, like pure lightning coursing through her veins when he touched her. Either way, it didn't stop her from craving more. To soak up every bit of care he was willing to give her.  

 

Neither needed saving, but both wanted to run away from everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you liked it! x

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic ever here! hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
